el exorcista naranja
by luiscario
Summary: lincoln vagaba por la ciudad con dos problemas, 1 su "novia" era una version de lola de su edad y 2 a sus hermanas no le agrada y luego de estregarse con su destino descubre que no solo lucy tiene futuro en el espiritismo
1. Chapter 1

Hola soy luiscario con un nuevo fic de the Loud house.

 **The Loud house le pertenece a Nickelodeon**

/

Lincoln paseaba sin rumbo por la ciudad, no pasaba una buena racha, Michelle la chica con la que salía, se comportaba cómo princesa y a pesar de que tenía experiencia con Lola, Cloe era mucho más caprichosa y no soportaba que tuviera que dejar la cita por alguna de sus hermanas, le desagradaban y ellas le correspondían, terminaría con ella pero armaría un escándalo que dejaría al paso del huracán Harvey cómo un vientecillo y si la verdad no sé ni cómo empezamos a salir.

( **Flashback** ) ( **Pov de Lincoln** )

Estaba en mi casillero sacando mis libros cuando ella se me acerco, ella es de mi edad pero estaba un poco más "desarrollada" y también usaba una cantidad ilegal de maquillaje, digo ya estaba acostumbrado a Lola y con presenciar varios concursos de belleza, casi se había acostumbrado, casi, pero ver a una chica de su edad tan cargada de maquillaje era raro y era del tipo de chica popular que no parecía ser el tipa de chica que le hablaría.

-Loud, a las 11:00 de la mañana, el domingo, en el centro comercial no llegues tarde y ve arreglado-dijo y después se fue.

( **Fin del flashback** ) ( **Fin de Pov de Lincoln** )

Y asi empezó, al principio sus hermanas fangirliaron con que una chica popular le "pidiera" una cita, solo para la odiaran por ser una versión de 11 años de Lola y amplificada. Sin que él se diera cuenta se estrelló contra una puerta y cuando se repuso del impacto vio un cartel que decía, tienda de antigüedades "El gato de humo", la tienda se encontraba en un callejón y la puerta la había abierto una mujer de al menos treinta o treinta y cinco, pelo negro largo en una cola de caballo con un nudo simple, piel olivácea y ojos verdes.

-ah eres tú, te esperaba-dijo sonriendo y ayudándolo a pararse.

-me esperaba-dijo Lincoln sonrojado.

-sí, pasa–dijo invitándolo a pasar y Lincoln vio que no era muy distinto a otras tiendas de antigüedades, cosas amontonadas, y una sensación de haber estado ahí antes.

-ya recordaste-dijo trayendo una bandeja con té y galletas.

-¿Qué debería recordar?-dijo, "SI" sintiendo que había algo que debía recordar.

-¿un terrón o dos?-pregunto.

-dos, por favor-dijo para después darle un sorbo al té y entrando en un flashback.

( **Flashback** )

Hace seis años Lincoln paseaba con su madre cuando vio un gato atigrado de aspecto vaporoso a Lincoln le dio curiosidad, siguió al gato y vio cómo el gato atravesaba la puerta del local.

-gatito ¿Dónde estás? Gatito-pregunto soltándose de la mano de su madre y entrando al local.

-¿me buscabas?-dijo el o mejor dicho la gata.

-hablas, un gatito que habla-dijo el pequeño Lincoln impresionado.

-Lincoln ¿Dónde estás hijo?-dijo Rita entrando también al local.

-mami mira-dijo señalando donde estaba la gata.

-hijo es de mala educación apuntar con el dedo-le regaño y cuando Lincoln volteo vio a la encargada.

-se convirtió en una mujer guapa-dijo impresionado de la apariencia de la mujer.

-me halagas pequeño-dijo ella.

-¿Dónde está el gatito?-pregunto el buscando al gato.

-es gatita-dijo en un tono irritado-y de debe de estar por ahí, ya saben cómo son los gatos-dijo en un tono misterioso.

-perdón por entrar sin permiso-dijo Rita disculpándose.

-no hay problema la tienda de antigüedades "el gato de humo" siempre está feliz de recibir visitas, señora ¿no le interesa algo a usted o a su hijo, aquí hay cosas muy interesantes? Y yo Iris Charmming me encargare personalmente de que asi sea-se presentó la dueña de "el gato de humo".

( **Fin del flashback** )

-veo que ya recordaste-dijo Iris y Lincoln casi deja caer la taza.

-aquí fue donde me compraron a bun-bun-dijo Lincoln recordando ese día.

-sí y fue aquí donde me di cuenta que tenías potencial para esto-dijo Iris sorprendiendo a Lincoln.

-potencial ¿en qué?-

-¿crees en los espíritus?-le pregunto.

-me parece que Lucy es mejor que yo para eso-dijo Lincoln apenado.

-no, no, no tu eres el indicado-dijo Iris de forma juguetona.

-¿Cómo lo sabes, cómo sabes que no soy una equivocación?-dijo Lincoln en un tono desesperado.

-Por qué, ¿Por qué no aceptas que puedes ser mejor que algunas de tus hermanas?- dijo haciendo que Lincoln baje la mirada.

-porque son más de lo que yo jamás seré-dijo lo que se ha estado repitiendo toda su vida.

-Lincoln tú también puedes ser grande-dijo Iris abrazando a Lincoln-y yo te diré que tienes mucho potencial para ser exorcista-dijo Iris haciendo que Lincoln se sorprenda.

-cómo los Warren-pregunto Lincoln recordando a los famosos exorcistas.

-no ellos califican cómo exorcistas son más cómo médium-dijo y Lincoln la volvió a mirar con asombro-los médium usan un estilo más diplomático y los exorcistas usamos la diplomacia de Akira Toriyama-dijo para después reír ante la comparativa entre la forma de actuar de los exorcistas y el trabajo de Toriyama.

-pero ¿Por qué dice que tengo potencial?-dice Lincoln retomando el inicio de la conversación.

-tú fuiste capaz de ver mi forma astral y si tu madre no te hubiera distraído me hubieras percatado de cómo tomo mi forma humana-dijo Iris.

-pero la forma astral no es el espíritu separado del cuerpo-dijo Lincoln de lo poco que sabía de esas cosas.

-sí exacto pero también se pueden usar los inciensos cómo teletransportes y cuando se toma la forma astral, la esencia que es el cuerpo se convierte en humo y puede viajar libremente hasta otra fuente de humo-dijo Iris volviendo a sorprender a Lincoln-y ahora dime tienes otra pregunta-

-sí, ¿Por qué tiene una tienda de antigüedades?-pregunto Lincoln.

-veras la gente tiende a vender las cosas que ya no le sirven, pero cuando están embrujados los venden por que no saben cómo lidiar con ellos y por eso algunos exorcistas y médiums tienen tiendas de antigüedades mientras algunos trabajan para la policía cuando pasa algo sobrenatural pero no se lo digas a nadie, la policía perdería su credibilidad-le respondió-dime ¿quieres ser mi aprendiz? Los poderes espirituales despiertan en la pubertad y puede que empieces a ver espíritus y es posible que algunos demonios y espíritus te empiecen a seguir y te pueden llegar a causar problemas y te puedo dar empleo-dijo Iris.

-sí, gracias (será interesante)-dijo Lincoln.

/

Bien está es una idea que paso por muchos estados, en los cuales era un crossover con high school Dxd con Lincoln teniendo una sacred gear con Ddraig o con Igneel pero con este me siento bien, no tiene nada que ver con ao no exorcist solo el nombre.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola feliz año nuevo (luego de casi tres meses) aquí la segunda parte de "el exorcista naranja".

 **J. Nagera: si me ocupare de los casos paranormales, y con Michelle no es complejo de hermana más bien fue forzado ya que se trata de una relación forzada por sí mismo.**

 **: gracias por los ánimos.**

 **Uriel-rdz: gracias.**

 **The Loud house pertenece a nickelodeon.**

 **/**

Desde hace poco más de un mes que Lincoln tomo el trabajo en "el gato de humo" se le termino de gastar el tiempo y por lo que siempre llegaba cansado más de lo normal, durante la primera semana sus hermanas le pidieron que terminara con ella pero el solo hizo el juramento "si no lo hago hoy lo haré mañana" y a la mañana siguiente él no termino con ella diciendo que lo hará mañana y lo decía día tras día y ellas dejaron de intentar convencerlo de lo contrario.

-todo listo-se dijo a sí mismo-ropa lista-dijo mientras se revisaba a si mismo llevaba un rompevientos negro con naranja, unos jeans oscuros y unas deportivas-regalo de aniversario-dijo viendo un joyero que tenía dentro unos aretes "especiales".

-si me agradara, me pondría a peinarte y a molestarte, pero solo diré que espero que ella te deje-dijo Lori preocupada pero tratando de sonar intimidante.

-si no corto con ella hoy lo haré mañana-dijo Lincoln casi en trance y Lori se exaspero.

-bien, ya te dije todo lo que tenía que decir-dijo Lori y Lincoln se fue a su cita.

La cita era en una arbolada, iba a ser un picnic y a pesar de las quejas de Michelle al final acepto por lo romántico que podría ser, ella iba vestida con un vestido azul de una sola pieza con un cinturón blanco con hebilla cuadrada, y una chaqueta de cuero rosa, unos tacones azules y tan maquillada que su tono de piel parecía más clara de lo que era realmente.

-ya era hora de que llegaras, espero que las imbéciles de tus hermanas no te hayan retrasado-dijo Michelle con las manos en las caderas.

-de hecho llegué a tiempo-dijo Lincoln revisando su reloj.

-pero espere que llegarías antes, ahora tengo que esperar a que pongas todo idiota-dijo molesta y Lincoln hizo un ademan para calmarte.

-hermosa, no te enfades si no te saldrán arrugas –dijo poniendo le el dedo en medio de la frente para después poner todo, una vez que terminaron de comer.

-mi regalo-cómo si no supiera decir más y viendo su reflejo en un espejo con la imagen de una araña.

-aquí, costo mucho-dijo dándole el joyero-seguro te quedan muy bien-dijo mostrando unos aretes dorados con forma de pájaro.

-eso espero, estuviste muy aburrido durante las últimas tres citas-dijo mientras se los ponía.

-Rúguǒ nǐ nèixīn bù hǎo, bǎ tā ná chūlái (Si tienes mal dentro, sácalo)-dijo Lincoln mientras ponía los puños juntos y subía los pulgares y los tocaba con sus índices.

-¿qué dijiste?-dijo mientras los aretes le empiezan a arder y sentía un dolor en el estómago.

\- Rúguǒ nǐ nèixīn bù hǎo, bǎ tā ná chūlái (Si tienes mal dentro, sácalo)-dijo Lincoln mientras hacia la misma seña y se acercaba.

-no me gusta esto, ¿Qué me diste?-dijo mientras no sabía si sujetarse el estómago o sacarse los aretes.

\- Rúguǒ nǐ nèixīn bù hǎo, bǎ tā ná chūlái (Si tienes mal dentro, sácalo)-dijo Lincoln mientras la sujetaba por los hombros, ponía una de sus manos en su abdomen y empujaba la empujaban. Michelle empezó a sentir espasmos en el estómago y cuando Lincoln golpeo con su mano brillando con fuerza en color naranja, finalmente vomito una masa negra y Lincoln lanzo su espejo a donde había vomitado.

-¿te encuentras bien?-dijo Lincoln que no dejaba de ver el charco de vomito.

-si-se sentía más tranquila y al ver como el charco empezaba a burbujear-¡¿Qué es eso?!-del charco empezó a transformarse en una mujer de cuatro brazos que salían de sus hombros, y de la cintura para abajo era una araña de cuatro patas, su cara, de los codos a las muñecas eran de color blanco y tenía el espejo de Michelle en el centro del pecho.

-quédate atrás de mi-dijo Lincoln, Michelle no sabía si era su imaginación pero Lincoln era rodeado por un aura naranja cómo fuego.

-no, no, no se supone que soy parte de ella, si, si, si te matare y volveremos a estar juntas-dijo la mujer araña mientras sus uñas se alargaban.

Lincoln no dijo nada mientras hacia la mímica de desenfundar una espada de su cintura, la mujer araña avanzo y trato de cortarlo con sus garras sin embargo Lincoln girando sobre su eje corta una de las patas haciendo que pierda el equilibrio y lanzando una estocada al espejo causando que vuelva a su forma charco al tiempo que Lincoln moviendo sus dedos para formar el kanji (纯度) lanzo un tajo que deshizo el charco.

-¿ya se terminó?-pregunto Michelle con un hilo de voz.

-sí, supongo que tienes algunas preguntas, te propongo algo tú me haces una pregunta y luego yo te hago una ¿te parece?-dijo Lincoln en tono suave y Michelle asintió.

-¿Qué era eso? Digo lo que salió de mí-pregunto Michelle todavía conmocionada.

-un demonio, más específico uno que nació a de tu inseguridad, ¿Quién te regalo el espejo?-pregunto Lincoln.

-fue Cookie, un demonio ¿Cómo es que llego a mi espejo?-pregunto sintiéndose traicionada.

-por medio de un ritual, cómo los demonios nacen a través de las emociones negativas, hay un ritual que pueden concentrarse esas emociones y dárselo a quien estén dirigidos esas emociones-lo que dijo Lincoln fue cómo sacado de un libro-¿Cookie tiene razones para odiarte?-pregunto Lincoln.

-no, por dios no-Michelle rompiendo a llorar, no solo le picaba la cara de tanto maquillaje, había estado poseída por una araña (ella le temía a las arañas) y ahora una de sus mejores amigas la odiaba, fue abrazada por Lincoln quien se puso un pañuelo en el hombro y dejo que Michelle se desahogara.

-¿mejor?-dijo mientras le ofrecía el mismo pañuelo que tenía en el hombro, mismo que usaba para desmaquillarse-am ¿quieres ver una película?-pregunto Lincoln queriendo ayudarla a relajarse.

-si claro, gracias-dijo Michelle arreglándose todo lo que pudo-pero ¿Qué haremos con la cesta y todo lo demás?-dijo señalando todo lo que habían usado.

-déjamelo todo a mí-dijo Lincoln poniéndole el dedo sobre los labios, sacando un cuadernillo de uno de sus bolsillos-Deinde tractus (vuelve a ser un dibujo)-la zona del picnic brillo y apareció cómo un dibujo dentro del cuadernillo.

 **/**

No les tomo mucho tiempo llegar al centro comercial vieron la forma del agua y mientras paseaban Lincoln vio de reojo a Carol (con quien Lori se reconcilio) discutiendo con alguien que podría ser su novio.

¡PAF!

Lincoln se detuvo cuando oyó el sonido de una bofetada, desde que tenía memoria le habían enseñado a no levantarle la mano a una mujer y saber que eso pasa lo ponía de los nervios.

-¿me esperas un momento?-le dijo a Michelle y está asintió, Lincoln avanzo hacia donde estaban Carol con su novio, ahora Carol estaba en el suelo y su novio ahora que lo veía bien se trataba de un chico un poco más grande que Bobby y más musculoso-oye me enseñaron que no se debe de levantar la mano a una mujer-dijo Lincoln tomando lo del brazo.

-no te metas niño-dijo apartando a Lincoln, pero Lincoln se puso entre él y Carol.

-¿te encuentras bien Carol?-pregunto Lincoln ignorando al novio, algo que no le gusto y lo tomo del brazo derecho sin embargo este le dio un codazo en el abdomen, lo que solo hizo enfadar y trato de golpear a Lincoln quien solo se puso a bloquear pero en un momento determinado que lo tomaron de los brazos y ser alzado momento que aprovechó el momento para darle el un cabezazo sin embargo Lincoln aprovecho para darle una patada doble causando que su oponente lo soltara causando que casi perdiera equilibrio.

-Noah ¡no!-grito Carol haciendo que Lincoln se confunda, y antes de que se diera cuenta ya había sido tacleado por Noah y lo tenía contra la pared sujetándolo del cuello.

-ya me hartaste niño-dijo Noah preparándose para para golpearlo, pero Lincoln aprovecho que estaba contra un muro impulsarse, sujetar a Noah del cuello y hacer que su cabeza choque contra el muro, soltándose cuando estuvo cerca del suelo.

-¡ ¿Qué está pasando?!-pregunto un guardia de seguridad que era acompañado por Michelle y Carol, llevándose a Lincoln y Noah a su oficina.

 **/**

-haber si entendí, tu-dijo señalando a Lincoln-empezaste la pelea por que él-señalo a Noah-golpeo a su novia, es que no me lo puedo creer-dijo cómo dándose por vencido en entender lo que está pasando.

-señor, desde que tengo memoria me enseñaron a respetar y no golpear a una mujer y tengo diez hermanas-dijo Lincoln con calma-además que Carol es amiga de mi hermana mayor asi que no puedo ignorar que le golpeen-dijo Lincoln con la misma calma.

-eso es otra cosa que yo entiendo ¿Por qué golpeas te a tu novia?-le señalo el guardia mientras Noah se cruzaba de brazos ya harto de soportar estupideces.

-me estaba engañando-dijo Noah ya empezando a levantarse.

-¡eso no es cierto!-grito Carol-estaba hablando con Denise sobre Bryan y Noah solo oyó que dije que Bryan es caliente-explico haciendo que todos vean a Noah.

-ven lo admitió-dijo Noah haciendo que todos piensen "idiota".

-bien ya váyanse antes de que me arrepienta-dijo ya totalmente harto.

 **/**

-¿quieren que los lleve?-pregunto Carol, haciendo que tanto Lincoln cómo Michelle se sorprenda, debido a que conocía a Noah y no quería que les hiciera algo.

-claro-dijo Lincoln-no te preocupes, es amiga de mi hermana-susurro a Michelle que se había puesto nerviosa por la petición, siendo un caballero le abrió la puerta del auto haciendo que Carol solo rodo los ojos trato de no vomitar arcoíris, no les tomo mucho llegar a la casa de Michelle y Lincoln e su actitud de caballero le abrió la puerta del auto y la acompaño a la puerta.

-¿Quién eres?-fue lo último que pregunto.

-cómo sé que no quieres ver ¿Quién soy yo? De 1998, asi que solo diré que mi nombre es Lincoln Albert Loud, nací el día 24 de septiembre de 2006, soy hijo de Lynn Loud padre y Rita, hermano menor de Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan y Lynn, y hermano menor de Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa y Lily, soy un aprendiz de exorcista y empleado de la tienda de antigüedades "el gato de humo" además de ser tu novio-Lincoln tomo un gran respiro luego de hablar tanto-hasta mañana-se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-bien hecho tigre-dijo Carol para después subir a su auto y llevar a Lincoln a casa.

 **/**

 **Bien aquí tienen la esperada parte dos y aquí aprovecho para hacer pedir algunas opiniones.**

 **Crossover entre my daily life with monster girls y the Loud house sería:**

 **La vida de Lincoln con algunas de sus hermanas siendo monstros tipo Kimihito.**

 **La vida de Lincoln con sus hermanas siendo monstruos.**

 **Crossover de spider-man y the Loud house sería:**

 **Dan en adopcion a lincoln, es adoptado por los parker y vive cómo Peter.**

 **Recibe una beca para la preparatoria midtown y vive con Jesica Drew quien sería mentora.**

 **Díganme cual les gusta más y yo a mi paso se los daré.**


End file.
